shooting_star_showdownfandomcom-20200216-history
Shooting Star Showdown Wikia Rules
All users 1.Do not spam. '''Spam is harmful and makes multiple unnecessary pages, detrimenting the wiki. '''2.Do not vandalise. Like spam, vandalism is extremely detrimental and can often add obscene language to pages and ruin them. 3.Profanity is prohibited. '''Since this is a wiki of all ages, profanity teaches the younger population of the wiki obscene things when they are young, so it is prohibited. Also, it is disrespectful to users. If the swear is light enough, though and not directed to another user, it can be passed off. '''4.Having more than one account (sockpuppetry) '''Sockpuppetry is normally bad as many vandalisers use it to vandalise. However, if you are not vandalising and have multiple accounts and do not commit a crime, you are free to use both (since this wiki will have no real camps, being a camp wiki) '''5.Adding adult content on the wiki. '''This wiki is a wiki for all ages. Any type of obscene content is banned as it can scar young minds (e.g: Talking about NSFW Things). '''6.Do not discriminate. '''Do not discriminate based on any factors including race, religion and colour. '''7.Do not be excessively rude to someone. '''No matter if they are a spammer, vandal or any other criminal, do not be extremely rude to them. Again, being extremely rude can lead to profanity. '''8.Do not make offensive jokes. '''Some users will not see the joke and be offended, so please try and specify.it's a joke. '''9.Try and use the English language. This wiki uses the English language primarily so you must try and use it. If the English language is not your first language, then grammar mistakes are not against the rules as they are easily fixed and are mostly in good faith. 10. Try not to edit war. An edit war is when two users have a big conflict about writing something on the article and revert each other's edits. You will not be instantly blocked for it but try and avoid this conflict. If you spot an edit war, report it to an admin. 11.Do not have an innapropriate username. 'This is a wiki for all ages and all types of users Innapropriate names can scar them like profanity and vandalism. Any innapropriate named people will be banned. Chat '''1.Do not spam.'Spam clogs up the activity and ruins the chat for others. Do not spam any time or you will be chat banned. '''2.All rules from the original chat still apply. If you fail to follow the above non chat rules in the chat too, you will be warned and then chat banned. For admins 1.Do not abuse your powers. '''Abusing powers sets a bad example for the other users and disrupts the flow of the wiki. If you abuse your powers, you will be demoted. '''2.Do not get angry at opinons. Everyone has opinions and they may differ from yours. Do not lash out at other users for complaining about your behaviour or actions. 3.Block with a reason. '''Blocking is a serious thing. If you must block a user for long enough, you must provide a valid reason for their block. '''4.Be serious in wiki conflicts. All types of administrative users must act serious about threats and conflicts on the wiki. Helping a serious issue in any way or encouraging it is unnaceptable for a user with power.